zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 11
Suggestions Jalhalla vs. Stallord The two ghosts neck in neck. -Jedi unleashed 21:19, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Midna vs. Zant The battle of the Twilight Realm's finest. -Pigeon5 King Dodongo vs. Fyrus : : It just kind of seems random to me. I mean, I get the concept, but.....Xykeb Zraliv 01:19, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : : Fire Boss vs. Fire Boss. I get it. I get how bad of a fight it is. --AuronKaizer 00:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Kokiri vs. Gerudo Vote for it?--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : I voted. And I don't like it...seems like a one-sided affair to me. Then again, maybe not. Anyways, I've made my decision. --AuronKaizer 05:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : Just sounds uninteresting to me....I'm fairly certain it would be one-sided as well. Xykeb Zraliv 03:02, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : :I like it when opposites fight. By the way, which side, xykeb? Solar flute : : Well, IN MY EXPERIENCE, Gerudos are generally more popular. Xykeb Zraliv 08:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : Meh, seems sort of random. --'Murch '(dah dah dah 15:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sheikah vs. Garo The battle of the ninja tribes. Which is better: the Hyrulian ninjas or the Terminian ninjas? Xykeb Zraliv 03:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : I may be wrong, but i don't think the shiekah are extinct. Solar flute : : Could this be one-sided? Yes, it could. By the way, we never hear that they are extinct do we? Being as they like to live in secret and observe, they could be very much alive indeed...watching you. At this very moment. Waiting for the proper time to strike. --AuronKaizer 05:57, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : Well, I do admit I tend to overestimate things from Majora's Mask (Unless you're saying it's one-sided in favor of Garo, but frankly, I find that highly unlikely). I guess I just like the game too much. I'm trying my best to get something from Majora's Mask into a Temple of Courage fight, but like I said, I tend to overestimate things from Majora's Mask, so I make a lot of one-sided fights unintentionally. I thought I read somewhere that save for a few, they were totally extinct. I could be wrong. I can change it, if you want. Xykeb Zraliv 07:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : Sheikah--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : I like it. It may just be because I'm a ninja nut though... SilverDragon28 19:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : Let me just say, in my defense, that I'' would vote for Garo. So I think you can find it in yourself to forgive me for thinking they had near-equal popularity. Xykeb Zraliv 19:45, 3 September 2008 (UTC) : : Ninjas are awesome, but seriously, there's a good chance not many people have ever heard of the Garo. --'Murch (dah dah dah 15:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : If they've never heard of the Garo, then they haven't played Majora's Mask. Are we going to strike out everything in Majora's Mask just for the people that haven't played it? Besides, if they haven't heard of it, they can just read about it. This IS a wiki, after all, and we provide a convenient link in the title of the fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 18:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Ganon vs. Ganondorf : : I'll cast this comment before the opposes come in. I know most of you are probably thinking they're the same guy. Yes that's true, but they are different forms of the smae person. 1. we've had a different forms fight, shiek vs. tetra. 1.5 true they are diffeent zeldas, but do you remeber how much opposes go to the different link fights (they never win) 2. Does it really matter if they are the same guy, people will still vote. Solar flute 05:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : It's so crazy it might not work or something. I like it. --AuronKaizer' 05:57, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : Not seeing it. Xykeb Zraliv 07:32, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : I get it.--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : I'm all for redundacy, but...... I just don't see it. --'Murch (dah dah dah 15:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Twinrova vs. Phantom Ganon Two of Ganondorf's most loyal servants, which do you prefer? Zelda2108 I thought that this would be a good suggestion because they have almost equal popularity. They have both appeared in three games each(the linked ending from the oracle games counting as one), and both made their first appearance in OoT. 10:47 2 September Zelda2108 : : Somehow I see Phantom Ganon winning....Just my opinion, though. Xykeb Zraliv 12:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) : : These are the ones I don't get.--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : Nope, that just won't fly. --AuronKaizer' 00:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : : No. --'Murch (dah dah dah 15:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Epona vs. King of Red Lions Both have transported Link across the lands. SilverDragon28 19:31, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : : There's nothing wrong with it, really, but I just don't like it. Xykeb Zraliv 22:47, 4 September 2008 (UTC) : : not much of a connection, a horse and a talking boat. Solar flute : : I have to admit, I didn't think it was much of a clash of the titans either. SilverDragon28 19:41, 5 September 2008 (UTC) : : Horse vs. Boat. Wh-huh? --AuronKaizer' 00:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : : What the heck?--Power Wisdom Courage and Time : : wouldn't that be an oppose or a comment PCWT? Solar flute 04:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Darmani vs. Darunia Fight Between the Goron Leaders. - Count Caterpie 02:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : No. Just.....No. Xykeb Zraliv 02:22, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : XZ just took the words right out of my mouth. --Auron'Kaizer' 04:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : By the way, where does it EVER say that Darmani is the leader? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 05:34, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : Well, that's an easy one - it never does. Darmani is just referred to as the "strongest of the Goron warriors" or something. I think the elder would be the leader of the Goron tribe, but perhaps he was made interim leader when Darmani was killed? Darmani could well be the leader, but it's never stated explicitly. So your guess is as good as mine. --AuronKaizer' 06:08, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : Okay, Im sorry for my wording! The Goron muscle men. The really buffed out Goron Warriors. Whatever Sorry. Dark Link vs. Vaati Umm...they're both minions of Ganon at one point in time...and they both seem to have that whole "darkness" thing going...--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 03:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : I like it. Xykeb Zraliv 03:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : THAT good sir, kicks a modicum of ass if I may say so myself. --Auron'Kaizer' 04:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : Best suggestion this week, in my opinion. Zelda2108 02:13 7 september 2008. : : Um, what they said. --'Murch '''(dah dah dah 15:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) : : Sounds good to me. SilverDragon28 21:15, 8 September 2008 (UTC)